


White Pawn

by Isallys



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles in a Wheelchair, Chess, Happy Ending, M/M, Slow Build
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isallys/pseuds/Isallys
Summary: Le destin avait fait de sa vie celle d'un simple pion sur l'échiquier. Charles savait qu'il ne serait jamais le héros de sa propre histoire : comment pourrait-il grimper les marches du temple de la victoire, lorsqu'il lui faut en faire le tour pour trouver la rampe...





	1. White Pawn to play...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nalou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalou/gifts).



Se lever, se laver, s’habiller, aller dans la cuisine, ouvrir le réfrigérateur, attraper un bol, manger : se préparer. Il avait fallu du temps à Charles pour être capable de faire tout cela seul. Il lui fallait encore quelques instants le matin, après avoir ouvert les yeux, pour se souvenir que ses jambes ne répondaient pas, et qu’il ne lui restait plus que ses bras pour le hisser dans le fauteuil qui remplaçait dorénavant sa table de chevet.

Après ce premier saut du lit, sa vie ne se résumait plus qu’à un jeu de casse-tête. Ne jamais oublier de bloquer les roues en était la règle principale. Il avait passé trop de temps à suer au sol, et à se traîner jusqu’à un fauteuil qui se jouait de lui, semblant s’éloigner à mesure que lui s’en approchait.

Ne jamais oublier de reculer les roues du fauteuil en ouvrant la porte du frigo : il ne suffit plus de se pencher, soi, en arrière.

S’habiller restait la tâche la plus dure. Elle demandait plus que de simplement jouer avec la logique du fauteuil à travers son petit appartement. Non, il lui fallait affronter ses deux membres inutiles dans un face à face.

Ensuite, il lui restait encore à se regarder dans le miroir, et s’assurer que tout était en ordre, alors même que le défaut de ses deux jambes mortes et de cet insipide fauteuil de métal lui sautait aux yeux. Il ne se voyait plus dans ce miroir depuis l’accident, il refusait tout simplement de se reconnaître dans ce reflet.

 

Chaque matin, Charles se battait autant contre son propre corps que contre le temps. Il avait l’impression d’être prisonnier des deux : un corps qui ne lui répondait plus, et un temps qui se désossais à la manière d’un accordéon fou. Il ne pouvait que voir le fantôme de son ancienne existence danser devant ses yeux, le Charles qui pouvait sauter dans ses vêtements en quelques minutes, se tenir debout dans la douche et se sécher sans avoir à se tortillonner et à perdre sans cesse l’équilibre. Le Charles qui n’avait pas besoin de se lever une heure plus tôt que lui pour réussir à faire ces gestes du quotidien.

 

Lorsque finalement il passait la porte d’entrée, il avait son sac de cours sur les genoux, et des chaussures inutiles aux pieds. Il passait devant la cage d’escalier, et contemplait pendant quelques instants le motif répétés des marches et de l’immensité du vide, avant de faire demi-tour pour prendre ce maudit ascenseur.


	2. Chapter 2

Charles poussait les roues du fauteuil dans l’appartement. Ses mains s’y agrippaient et ses bras poussaient douloureusement, le mouvement le faisait avancer à travers le couloir puis le hall de l’immeuble. Charles était bien sûr riche, non seulement au point de pouvoir s’offrir un appartement grandiose pour son statut d’étudiant, mais aussi au point de financer les couteux travaux d’aménagement de la chambre et de la salle de bains à sa _condition_. Riche, au point même de pouvoir se payer le meilleur des fauteuils motorisés.

Charles poussait pourtant les roues du fauteuil pour descendre la rue et rejoindre l’arrêt de bus. Il pouvait sentir la douleur dans ses bras et dans ses mains. Il forçait sur ses muscles et se basculait pour faire se cambrer le fauteuil et monter dans le bus lorsqu’il celui-ci s’arrêtait. Il lui avait fallu une éternité avant de finalement maitriser ce mouvement qui lui permettait d’affronter seul le vide entre le trottoir et le bus. C’était un petit pas de plus vers une liberté qui lui restait à conquérir.

Charles poussait également les roues du fauteuil à travers les couloirs de l’université, et la douleur ne faisait que grandir dans ses bras à mesure qu’il avançait dans le temps et dans l’espace, à mesure que la journée passait. La douleur physique apaisait celle de son âme, elle le libérait de ses tourments. C’est elle qui lui permettait d’affronter la douleur de ne plus pouvoir se tenir debout ni de marcher parmi ses semblables. C’est elle qui lui permettait d’affronter la dure réalité qu’il ne serait plus jamais vraiment un homme, qu’il serait à jamais assis et impuissant face aux regards de pitié et de gêne qui le fuyaient et l’entouraient constamment. _Ces humains ne peuvent-ils donc pas taire leurs pensées ?_ Il voulait vivre seul pour ne plus avoir à affronter la réalité et ses démons, il voulait vivre seul parce que s’arracher les oreilles ne serait pas ce qui l’empêcherait d’entendre les pensées apitoyées, même derrière les regards les plus austères.

Charles n’avait que faire de la pitié et de la gêne de ses semblables.

 

Il n’y avait personne pour l’aider sur le campus. Il avait bien reçu quelques propositions du service handicap, mais il les avait toutes refusées. Il avait déjà dû accepter bien trop avec l’infirmier qui lui rendait visite chaque soir, il pouvait faire avec les bâtiments éparpillés sur le campus, il pouvait faire avec les changements de salle et les cours au quatrième étage. Il pouvait faire avec les allées, les couloirs et les ascenseurs.

Et quand enfin il arrivait en cours, il trouvait un semblant de paix. Il n’y avait plus qu’à fixer le tableau et la craie, à se concentrer sur la voix et les dires du professeur, et sur le mouvement de sa propre plume contre le papier, le léger crissement de la pointe qui glissait et de l’encre qui se répandait. Il n’y avait plus à se soucier du poids d’un corps qui n’était déjà plus le sien, ni des pensées ni des regards. On ne lui prêtait plus attention, et c’est ce qu’il désirait plus que tout au monde. Charles repensait par fois à cette folie qu’avait été sa vie de jeune insouciant, à ce que ça avait été de chercher à être le centre de l’attention. Il n’était pas nostalgique, il avait beau être piégé dans ce corps, il savait encore comment retrouver sa liberté. Charles était brillant, il l’avait toujours été. Il avait toujours eu les meilleurs résultats en science, quelle que fut la matière. Il avait toujours été premier de sa promo, bien évidemment. Mais jamais tout cela ne pourrait changer quoi que ce soit à ce qu’il était maintenant : paralysé.

 

Une fois le premier cours de la journée passé, Charles se détendait. Ses quelques camarades semblaient l’avoir bien remarqué, alors même que ce n’était que la première semaine de cours du Master en biotechnologie de l’Université de Columbia. Personne n’essayait de lui adresser la parole avant la première pause de la journée, et il appréciait cela. Il savait à quel point ses pensées pouvaient être sombres, et son tempérament morose le matin. Mais Charles n’avait rien perdu de sa bienveillance ni de son tact naturel, il était toujours aussi charmant, et tout le monde l’appréciait toujours autant. Rien n’avait changé pour certaines choses au moins, le destin ne lui avait pas encore tout pris. Ses camarades l’appréciaient, c’était juste que lui ne s’appréciait plus lui-même.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai donc choisi de participer au challenge b : ascenseur du Collectif NoName, et je me dois donc de répondre à la question "Quelle scène vous a le plus marqué dans un livre ou dans une fiction que vous avez lu ?". Je dirais qu'il s'agit de la fin du Faucheur, de Sir Terry Pratchett, mais je ne pourrai pas la révéler sans spoiler le livre alors tant pis pour vous. Je peux juste dire aux petits curieux qui l'ont lu que de la larme d'Offler à un paysage de montagnes déchiquetées, cette soirée était merveilleuse.


End file.
